Bellamy
| jva= Wataru Takagi| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Bellamy The Hyena is a character from the anime and manga series One Piece. Bellamy has a bounty of image:bsymbol.gif55,000,000. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. Bellamy and his pirate crew play a significant role in the Jaya arc of the series. Appearance Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blonde hair wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. Personality Bellamy's character is one that is cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers (evident by the fact that he thought he was winning when Luffy fought against him seriously for the first time; although of course, none of his attacks were actually effective against the Straw Hat, due to his elastic physiology, and instead believing that Luffy survived them all through sheer luck), but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that this Pirate Captain recently defeated a Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile, before moving into Jaya. Also he seems to laugh at other people misfortune. Like his pirate crew, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams" The New Age is what Bellamy believes will follow the "Age of Dreams", which is where people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. His heavy beliefs in the "New Age" had made him mock and laugh at any one who dreams. Abilities and Powers Bellamy has eaten the Bane Bane no Mi. With this he has the ability to turn his legs into springs, allowing him to jump with great speed and power. At his most powerful, Bellamy can easily break apart bits of a house simply by bouncing off of them. He appears to be an average fighter without the aid of his powers. History Jaya Arc Bellamy and his crew were on the island of Jaya, looking for other powerful pirates to recruit for the "New Age." On the island, another pirate, "Roshio the Executioner", has a conflict with Bellamy in a bar. After Roshio wins against Bellamy in a game of poker, Bellamy accuses him of cheating and smashes Roshio out the bar's top floor window (before knocking Roshio out the window in the manga, Bellamy first stabs him, nailing his hand to the money he was trying to collect, shoots him in the leg and sets him on fire). With this attack, Roshio is defeated, but as his crew tries to carry him off, Bellamy jumps out the window to finish the job. Soon after this incident, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami enter the bar in search of answers about a mysterious island floating in the sky. The crew is immediately mocked by the mere mention of this island, especially by Bellamy. He tells the Straw Hat crew that legends and dreams such as the sky island are foolish, and that pirates shouldn't be concerned over such nonsense. This comment angers Luffy but not before he decides that a fight over dreams would be meaningless, and reluctantly, he and Zoro refuse to engage in battle.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 224, Bellamy mocks the Straw Hats and the dream of "Sky Island". This soon prompts Bellamy and his crew to beat up and humiliate the two. Though Bellamy and his crew give Luffy and Zoro a bit of a thrashing, the Straw Hats maintain their pacifistic disposition until Nami is forced to drag the two out.One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 225, Bellamy and his crew humiliate Luffy and Zoro. Later on, Luffy and crew meet up with Montblanc Cricket who, much like Luffy, believes greatly in the legend of the sky island. During the night, as the Straw Hats are on a search in a nearby jungle for a bird that will help them reach the sky island, Bellamy and crew attack and greatly wound Cricket and his friends.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.25 Chapter 231 and Episode 150, Bellamy and his crew defeat Saruyama Alliance. Afterwards they steal all of Cricket's gold, which was the only proof the he had of the mysterious island's possible existence. When Luffy finds out what has happened to his new friends, he races back to the bar where he first met Bellamy. Back at the bar, Bellamy and crew are laughing it up over their recent assault on Montblanc Cricket. Just then, the town drunk rushes in wanted posters and news that Bellamy is in great danger. The two men that he and his crew attacked in the bar are Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, each with a respective bounty of 60,000,000 Beli for Zoro and 100,000,000 Beli for Luffy. Everyone in the bar is shocked, except for Bellamy who arrogantly claims that the wanted posters are forgeries created by the two men in an effort to scare him into giving up in a fight with them. This calms the rest of the pirates down for a while, that is, until Luffy's voice is heard screaming for Bellamy outside of the bar. Upon hearing Luffy, Bellamy exits the bar and challenges Luffy to a duel. Bellamy mostly shows off his skills with repeated use of his "Spring Snipe" technique, making single bouncing shots toward Luffy. Even with this endless assault, Luffy still doesn't lift a finger towards Bellamy. After a few more attacks on Luffy, Bellamy readies one more shot using his "Spring Hopper" technique. Bellamy begins ricocheting himself around the town making his bouncing speed quicker and quicker, creating an almost deafening sound of bouncing springs that covers the entire town. While he is powering up his attack, Bellamy endlessly insults Luffy and Cricket over their persistent dreams and ridiculous belief in the sky island which visibly angers Luffy. In one final attack, Bellamy rockets toward Luffy, and with one single, unstretched massive hit Luffy smashes Bellamy to the ground, busting a nasty imprint of his knuckles on the right side of his face knocking him completely unconscious.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.25 Chapter 232 and Episode 151, Luffy beats Bellamy with a single punch. His crew, quickly realizing that Luffy's wanted posters are indeed the real thing, run away. Post Skypiea Later on, Bellamy is seen with an elaborate bandage around his head (presumably because the marred knuckle imprint that Luffy left him still hasn't healed) at the end of the Skypiea arc. Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai Bellamy swore allegiance to, returned to Jaya and forced Bellamy and his First Mate, Sarquiss, to fight each other, "as a lesson" for disgracing his flag when Bellamy was beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Bellamy begged in vain for forgiveness and another chance from the Shichibukai, and Doflamingo responded by declaring that Bellamy was not needed anymore and manipulated Sarquiss to attack Bellamy, both of whom screamed for mercy at the last moment.One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 303, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol. Battles * Bellamy vs Roshio * Bellamy Pirates vs. Montblanc Cricket, Masira and Shōjō * Bellamy vs. Luffy * Bellamy vs. Sarquiss (While being controlled by Donquixote Doflamingo) Anime and Manga Differences As stated above, the conflict between Bellamy and Roshio in the bar was much more violent in the manga, with Bellamy stabbing Roshio in the hand with a knife and pinning his hand to the table (and his winnings) when he accuses the pirate of cheating. Next, Bellamy shoots him in the kneecap and breaks a bottle of liquor over his head, before Sarquiss flicks a match onto the alcohol-soaked Roshio, setting him on fire. Roshio is then pushed out of the bar through a window on the third story. In the anime, Bellamy merely squeezes Roshio's wrist a little and throws him out the window. Manga/Anime influences Bellamy gets his name from Samuel Bellamy. Samuel Ballamy was a real pirate who sailed the seas in the early 1700's. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 230, Bellamy's name explained? Trivia *The conflict in the bar between Luffy, Zoro and Bellamy can be compared to the earlier "fight" between Red-Haired Shanks and Higuma.One Piece Manga - Vol.1 Chapter 1, Shanks and Higuma. Just as Shanks also chose not to fight against Higuma, Luffy chooses to do nothing against Bellamy. Most likely because of the fact that there was nothing Bellamy and his crew could do to actually compel Luffy and Zoro to take their abuses seriously enough to fight back. At least until they attacked their other defenseless friends, Montblanc Cricket and his "sons". References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:North Blue Characters